Collapsible, foldable paperboard or corrugated fiberboard cartons have been utilized for many years for dispensing various granulated products such as detergents, soaps, and the like. Cartons of this general type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,782,996; 4,732,315. In the '996 patented construction, the inner major closure flap is provided with a pair of cutouts, one being aligned with the fitment mounted on the outer major closure flap when the carton is set up. The other cutout is aligned with the fitment when the carton is in a collapsed state. In the latter situation, the thickness of the collapsed carton is substantially uniform and thus, facilitates automatic feeding of a plurality of collapsed carton into a high speed automatic set up and filling apparatus. Such apparatus is commonly used in commercial filling lines. The utilization of a pair of cutouts "in the inner major closure flap, is possessed of certain disadvantages, such as: (a) the area of adhesive bond between the major flaps, when the flaps are in overlapping close relation, is reduced; (b) there is an increased amount of waste of the paperboard material of which the carton is formed because of the extra cutout in the inner major closure flap; and (c) some difficulty mi9ht be experienced in ali9nin9 one of the cutouts with the fitment when the carton is in a collapsed state.
In lieu of the pair of cutouts being formed in the inner major flap, the '315 patented construction utilizes one or more of the following features to compensate for the added thickness of the collapsed carton resulting from the fitment engaging the inner major flap: (a) certain of the score lines are fluffed; (b) forming of embossments 43 on certain panels of the collapsed carton which engage one another; and (c) a novel way of folding the glue flap to increase the thickness thereof. Such features, however, require special folding, scoring or embossing equipment which increases the complexity and cost of forming and setting up the carton.